Frozen inside
by spiritgirl16
Summary: Re-telling of the Bleach story with some twsts and possible gender benders!Ichigo is a normal 15 year old high schooler with a very abnormal gift to see and communicate with the dead,what happens when she's trust into the job of protecting karukura town from hollows as a substitute shinigami,and will she fall in love with a certain snow haired captain,sorry i suck at summariesx3


_**Ok so i decided to start a bleach story because sadly,they decided to end the series*cries miserably*So i thought i know,i'll write a story to vent,yay!x3And of course i'm making it a love story with my FAVE character...Toshiro Hitsuguya,i hope i spelled that right with a FEMichigo!**_

_**(personally i feel there need to be more female protagonists)**_

_**Sorry if it suck or something,i try...**_

_**By the way,i probably will at some work away from the original storyline and put my own little twists on it,so without further ado...enjoy!**_

chapter one:birth of the shinigami

A lone figure stood atop a tall building outlooking the humble town of Karuka,deep onyx colored eyes scanned over the now empty and darkened streets seeking one specific goal...she watched a nearby blackened butterfly fly by before breaking the silence that hung in the air around her

"i see...i can sense it,it is close...the hollow"

The black haired girl suddenly leapt down landing on yet another building top though shorter...then another,and another,she hopped from building to building in the dead of night,both unseen and unheard

"_and so fell the sword of fate"_

"what the hells your problem girlie?"A brute thug snarled looking between his'friend' and the small girl who stood in front of them,the one responsible for knocking the other unconscious,her arms crossed and a deadly gleam in her usually soft brown chocolate eyes...

The man became quickly enraged receiving no response as he suddenly lunged at the girl rearing back his fist in the form of a puch only to have her lift her foot up effortlessly colliding it with the mans face and knocking him down to the ground as well"Shut up...all of you,JUST LOOK!"The girl snarled turning to jab a finger at a tipped over vase that was the sight of a grave from the looks of it,the remaining thugs shuddered in fear as she stepped closer cracking her knuckles menacingly

"You guys...are a bunch of a**holes!"she yelled as she began beating the remaining few senseless and without warning before calmly walking back over and picking up her schoolbag

"Arigatou..."

The strawberry haired girl looked up seeing the pale shimmering form of another girl with brown pigtails and kind grey eyes,a small smile graced her lips...

"don't mention it,sorry about your flowers by the way...how about i buy you some new ones?"

_name:ichigo kurosaki_

_gender:female_

_occupation:15 year old high schooler_

_special abilities:able to see and communticate with the dearly departed_

"yo,i'm ho-

"YOU'RE LATE!"

Before poor ichigo could finish her sentence a foot had collided with her jaw knocking her up into the air as her dad had set up yet another ambush assault on her that resulted with the girls face hitting the floor...

ichigo,you punk of a daughter,you know our dinner is always seven o'clock in this house no exceptions!"Ichigo shot up placing her now anger covered face in front of his"Damn you!is that how you treat your daughter who was running late all because she decided to stop and help a ghost in need!?"

"i don't wanna hear it!"

"Only severe punishment awaits those that dirupt family time!"was Isshin Kurosakis response as he shoved his face closer towards his daughters"or perhaps you're bragging,saying that your the only one who can communicate with these ghosts!"Isshin commented as he and his daughter began throwing fists at one another in a fit of rage"shut up old man,it's not like i asked for this ability!"

The talking from the other two female kurosakis was barely registered as ichigos sisters,yuzu and karin,were already seated at the table eating yuzus cooking

ichigo gave a heavy sigh as she stepped into her room,also known as her sanctuary,she plopped down on her bed staring aimlessly at the ceiling over head with a dull look of boredom on her face

"*sigh*what a day..."

The next day when ichigo went to take the ghost girl from yesterday more flowers,she wasn't there...

'_hmm,that's odd..._'

ichigo was however pulled from her thoughts by a scream coming from nearby,being the slightly impulsive person that she was she immediatly ran off ot check it out,however once there the sight that greeted her was not a pleasant one"what...is THAT?"she wondered out loud looking at what could only be described as a monster"o-nii-chan!"

ichigo sudenly saw the familiar presence of the ghost girl from yesterday running towards her and going past as ichigo followed suite,both of them eager to get away from that..._thing_,that is until the girl tripped causing ichigo to skid to a halt running back for her"hey,you ok!?"

Ichigo turned hearing the creature give out a horrible growl as it drew closer...

Ichigo could only stare as a figure dressed in black suddenly appeared before her wielding a blade as they easily slashed the monster making crimson liquid splatter,as the mystery person landed beside ichigo the strawberry blonde could immediatly tell it was a girl just before they leapt up once more seemingly giving the final blow leaving ishigo stunned as everything seemed to return to normal...

Ichigo lay on her bed once more deep in thouhgt over the mysterious girl she had seen earlier theday when a familiar looking black butterfly flew in through the window causing her to sit up just in time to see another familiar figure,the one of the girl who had slashed the monster,as she stepped nonchalantly into her room via the wall...

"who...are you?"ichigo questioned though received no answer,instead the darker haired girl placed a hand on her sword,ichigo backed into the wall"what do you want,dammit?"

"it's near..."the darker haired girl stated looking straight ahead as though not seeing ichigo at all,resulting in the blonde landing a powerful blow to her back as she knocked her to the ground

"don't give me that dammit!How dare you enter MY room and ignore ME!?"ichigo snapped pointing an accusing fingr at the said intruder who wore an expression of both confusion and dumbfoundedness

"y-you can see me,wait you can TOUCH me!?"the darker haired girl asked in disbelief looking back at ichigo who stood with her arms crossed and a scowl of annoyane on her face'well duh,of course i can!"

The darker haired girl,whom ichigo soon learned was named rukia,now sat calmly across from her beginging to explain how she was a shinigami and about a place called the soul society and such...

"i see,so you're a soul reaper?"

rukia nodded at ichigos question

"and you came from this place called the soul society?"

Another nod from Rukia

"and you're here for these things known as hollows?"

Rukia nodded again

"LIKE HELL I'D BELIEVE SUCH BULL!"ichigo snarled tossing a nearby table into the air,ichgio then went on to call Rukia things like a brat and such saying she should go play shinigami elsewhere...

"you just had to push it..."Rukia muttered feeling the blonde begin to pat her on the head like a child

"way of binding 1!Sai!"

Ivhigo instantly felt her amrs involuntarily get pinned behind her back"what the hell!?"

Ichigo began cussing some colorful words to get Rukia to release her when they both felt the room tremble due to a massive sounding roar coming from nearby"hey,was that...that hollow youmentioned before?"Ichgio asked though Rukia did not answer instead racing out of the bedroom to confront it

"this spiritual presence..."how could i not-

"onee-chan..."

Rukia looked to the side seeing a wounded Yuzu who limply fell to the floor just outside of Ichigos room"Yuzu!"

"Karin-chan..."was all that yuzu said before slipping into unconsciousness causing Ichigos expression to tense at the name of her other sister"...please save Karin-chan!"Yuzu mumbled

Ichigo had managed to break free of whatever it was that had bound her arms behind her back,as she now stood staring at a hollow that was the size of a freakin had managed to land a few lucky hits,one of which caused the thing to release its hold on Ichigos sister karin whom Ichigo immediatly caught before she could hit the ground...

However Rukia quickly lost her advantage when Ichigo ran forward without thinking,like she usually tends to do,hoping that maybe by offering up her sould which is the Rukia claimed the two hollows were after the whole time,it would at least leave her sisters in peace,the hollow had lunged at her and truthfully it probably would have killed her too...had Rukia not stepped in taking the hit to a less fatal degree and wounding it some more in the process

"do you want...to save your family?"Rukia asked panting heavily from her wounded shoulder as she leaned against a nearby fence for support

"of course"Ichigo responded without hesitation

"is there a way?"Ichigo asked

"yes,only one...you must become...a shinigami!"

Ichigo froze for a moment at her words"thrust my blade into you,and i will pour my powers into you"

Ichigo locked gazes with her for a moment"i don't know...if this will work,but there isn't any other way"

Ichigo then smirked,perhaps out of fear?or even arrogance,Rukia thought momentarily,or maybe...it was coinfidence thought the dark haired woman as the blonde took hold of the blade"then lend me that blade,shinigami..."

Then without warning the shaprened weapon was thrust forward into the other girl"..by the way,my name is...KUrosaki Ichigo!"

The two girls were suddenly engulfed in a bright light that seemed to slash the hollow to pieces with sheer force before the light faded revealing a black clothed Ichigo,and with her she wielded a massive blade on her back...

"impossible..i intended for only half,but...somehow she took all of my spirit energy..."Rukia stated staring down at herself before her eyes went back to the blonde haired girl...

"what IS she...her power,it's unreal..."

Rukia sat stunned as Ichigo gave the final blow slicing the hollow with one massive strike as it dissolved in seconds"she's...a monster..."

good reviews=i continue

bad reviews=i delete it

no reviews=no update


End file.
